the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls/@comment-4077740-20120303014832
OMG. THIS EPISODE. I cannot believe it's the final week already! First things first. Joy's whole situation is getting on my nerves now. We all know she's not going to include Mara's article, and I can only ask WTF to that situation. LOL Joy's funny! Mara was the one sticking up for you at the table, and now she's going to give Mara a reason to hate her. You're supposed to be making up with your friends, not making them hate you anymore. Whatever. She's doing this ALL to herself, and I no longer have pity for her. Yes, it's a shame everyone is now against her, but you can't blame the rest of the housemates. They have good reason to dislike her at the moment, and Joy's hasn't made any other effort apart from apologizing to Nina, to right her wrongs, so that's that. Jara? HELL YES. LOL Jerome trying to kiss Mara. My heart broke for him. At least, we know Mara really does like him. Jerome's right though, he can't wait forever. (Mara's face when he said that line gave me hope) and yes, there are many girls in line for him (myself included lol). I like how the situation wasn't really awkward afterwards though. & that was sweet of Mara to write all those nice stuff about Jerome. Senkhara possessing Nina's gran? Well, that was intense. Her eyeballs looked creepy! lol. At least, Senkhara is delaying Victor's progress. That's one useful thing she's doing. Senkhara may be a good villian, but she's super dumb. What I don't get is why she's hexing everyone around Nina. This would put more stress on Nina, but then how is she supposed to do a good job when she's worried and stressed. I guess Senkhara is trying to make it clear to Nina of her abilites, and what she can do to her if she doesn't get the mask. The Game of Senet. Such a cool-looking game! I wanna play it! So intense though. Like, that whole scene I was shaking because I was worried, what damge would be done. OMG @ Nina falling through the hole. It looked really fake though, but it was still creepy! Fabian's face at the end. Brad's acting is amazing. I can't even describe Fabian's face. He was so blown! I actually can't wait for Fabina to get back together now. At first, they bored me, in the beginning of season 2. Now, they trust each other, as well as respect each other, and it makes me happy to see that Fabian cares deeply for Nina, and vice-versa. THE PROMO. WHAT WERE EDDIE AND JOY DOING THERE! JEROME WAS THERE TOO! I'm not sure about Mara. It was all going too fast. Fabian was saying, don't put the mask on or something. Gosh, that means Rufus got it somehow! I really don't want this season to end, but at the same time I can't wait for the finale. If it ends in a cliffhanger... I don't know what I'll do. Overall, this episode 30 outta 10! Very well done, and credits to all the actors!